mortalenginesfandomcom-20200213-history
Static Settlements
A static settlement is simply a settlement that doesn’t move around like a traction city and stays put, much to the chagrin of tractionists. Although the lands controlled by the Anti-Traction League is the largest landmass of anti-traction and static settlements, other bastions of static settlements exist throughout the world. Spitzbergen Static The Spitzbergen Static was a large northern static city somewhere on the border of the ice wastes, it was known to be a rather militaristic regularly reopening attacks from predators and pirate airships. Spitzbergen unfortunately suffered after Thaddeus Valentine destroyed the Anti-Traction League‘s northern air fleet and the city was consumed by Arkangel in 1008TE Western Archipelago The Western Archipelago is a small island chain located in the place of the once southwestern peninsula of England, it is unknown how the islands were actually created but it can be assumed it was in either the destruction of the Sixty Minute War or the subsequent aftershocks. Within the archipelago there are three islands known for their size and habitation; Red Deer Island, Oak Island and Badman Island (sometimes spelt Bodmaen). Red Deer island is known for a regularly occurring slave market as mentioned in A Darkling Plain, this market being where the air trader Napster Varley purchased his wife. Oak island on the other hand is more peaceful and is known for farming and having a demobilised city on it named Dunroamin. It can be speculated that given the archipelagos location, the islands Oak and Bodmaen take their names from the English towns Oakehampton and Bodmin which exist in the southwest and in a similar location in the map present in the Fever Crumb books that shows the archipelago. Tibesti Static The Tibesti static is the collective name for a small mountain chain in Northern Africa and its static forts and towns. Their survival is based off of the fact the mountain chain is so steep and rocky, ingress of the large and bulky traction settlements is all but impossible. The Tibesti static is also all that remains of the Tibesti culture, one of the once flourishing spring cultures that existed in Africa in the aftermath of the sixty minute war. Andes statics Like the Tibesti static the Andes statics are a collective term for the static settlements in the vast Andes mountain chain in Nuevo Maya. Australian statics & New Zealand Ignoring the native Australian people left in the aftermath of the war, anti-tractionists are credited as the first group to recolonise the continent, Settling on the northern coast creating large port towns for trade and commerce. With tractionism being enthusiastically adopted in Australia in mid-700TE the Northern cities were quickly eaten by the new Australian cities forcing a move into the blue mountains in Australia’s south east. These Australian Anti-tractionists are closely tied to the main Anti-Traction League and often make daring raids on cities that come too close to their mountains. With the exception of Wellington which became a raft city, much of New Zealand remained a de-motorised zone the landmass being to small to even support an traction ecosystem for long regardless. Ireland Ireland is in a similar way to New Zealand, the landmass of mainland Ireland is cut off from the rest of the main hunting ground and as such is too small on its own to support an ecosystem. Any towns that did mobilise became rafts like Wellington, an example of this being Dun-Laoghaire and Dalkey. Black Island The Black Island is a large rock outcrop in the Sea of Kazak in a close proximity to the Rust Water Marshes, so much that it can be reached by a day of sailing. It’s main notability comes from the air caravansi in its centre which was used by aviators heading north from the Middle Sea and lands of the Anti-Traction league. Airhaven used the caravansi in 1007TE after its main power plant was sabotaged alongside suffering damage to the superstructure and envelopes caused by the Stalker Shrike and London airship GE63, forcing it to land for repairs. At the same time the island was besieged by the amphibious suburb Tunbridge Wheels, which was seeking to consume Airhaven, after its mayor Chrysler Peavy having learnt of the landing. The suburb was later sunk by the Jenny Haniver along with other airships from Airhaven and the isle, them forming a ragtag defence. Later still the island was besieged again by the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft when Green Storm forces sought to hold their advance to keep the Black Isle as an airbase, whilst serving the dual purpose of covering for the Resurrection Corps. There, they re-reanimated the body of the Stalker Shrike, whom was buried on the island after being deactivated by Tom Natsworthy after the failed besiege of Tunbridge Wheels nearly 18 years earlier. The Hundred Islands The Hundred Isles is also an archipelago like the Western Isles but is much much larger with an estimated thousand plus islands making it up. The largest settlement in the islands is Palau Pinang with hundreds of small settlements dotted around the islands. Mobile cites also used this as a safe haven, the islands blocking the approach of huge rafts like Grimsby and trading with the locals. One specific predator did exploit this however: the Fastiticalon, which led to the assassination of its Sultana. Given the presence of Palau Pinang a real city in Malaysia it can be presumed that the Hundred Isles are made up of the remains of south Asian countries and the northern oceanian continent, their formation like the Western Archipelago is likely a result of the Sixty Minute War and its aftershocks. Indian Statics India also has some static settlements, after tractionsism was accidentally introduced to India by Panjandrum many cities on the mainland began to mobilise, pushing away from the interconnected railway system it had built earlier or even before the traction era, into only a few heavily defended fortresses in the south. These static cities, the largest being Kandy and Sigryiva, are located on a peninsula in the south of the subcontinent and have endured because of the difficulty for a city to cross the land bridge of Rama’s Bridge due to its presumably inconvenient cartography in conjunction with its defences.Category:Static Settlements